The Book Of Yom
Overview The book of Yom is a book that can be occasionally found in supply crates. It reads... Transcript In the beginning there was Notch... a young but talented coder in a world of massive gaming franchises and a thriving game community... He first created the sun and the Yom to watch over an love the sun... Years past as Yom grew stronger and stronger... '' ''Confident in this deity Notch had created, he allowed the almighty Yom to venture out from the sun and manipulate the world as he felt fit... The almighty and great Yom did so... and without failure constructed the world you now stand on... A Thriving world of life, love, and happiness. All the people in the world lived of harmony. Yom then created you... and the person next to you... his greatness created all the life you see around you and from that life came forth all the great cities, towns, settlements that now scatter the land... When Notch finally returned to see Yom he was astounded at what Yom had created... he was jealous of Yom's ability and skill... Anger filled Notch as he clenched his fist and did the unspeakable... Notch cursed a part of Yom's soul, splitting him in two... the great Yom fell from the heavens down to earth, followed by a massive pillar of black smoke... its roar bellowed through the lands and could be heard for miles... the monster is all he could call it... Yom, now weakened from a vengeful Notch used what power he had left to fight the wicked monster... Lightning and fire lit up the sky as the battle progressed... The terrifying screams of the monster tearing the sky apart... The people of the World joined Yom to defeat the Monster... Notch, offended by Yom's loyal humans cursed them with a terrible virus. Chemical Z... the Monster tore through the streets of Impirius and Newarch ''(?) ''killing hundreds of soldier and civilians... '' ''Yom finally forged a temple to act as a prison for the monster and fought the evil beast into its darkest abyss... Yom, now weakened, flew to his tomb to rest... But the monster still lives and when summoned terrorizes what's left of the humans... The humans '' ''tried to stop the virus. They locked the very first subject into a hatch ''(Island Hatch) ''in the middle of the lost jungle to secure and do research on it... It failed and the facility was compromised... one by one the major cities fell and Yom was nowhere to be a seen as millions of people begged him for his blessings or his mercy... Now the lights have faded.... now all that once was is not... Now the world is a place of survival.... Now your story begins......... ~Yom Summary Notch made yom, Yom made people, Notch got jealous, made a ying/yang situation, you jailed monster and went to sleep, world ended in zombie apocalypse. Your story begins. Now get out there and kill some zombies!